


办公室恋情⑴

by chouettea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouettea/pseuds/chouettea





	办公室恋情⑴

金发男人委屈地跪在办公桌下，卖力吞吐着总裁位上俄罗斯人的硕大，英国男人的服务让他感到舒服极了，以至于跟秘书说话的时候太过于温和的问候让对方吓得办完事就跑。

 

中途他更是得寸进尺地把手伸下去拽住金发男人的头发，迫使他吞吐地更深。亚瑟觉得自己口干舌燥，刚才那一下刺激得他生理眼泪一下子模糊了双眼。他觉得自己后背起了一层微薄的汗，因为刚才在办公室里的亲密，本来烫过整洁的衣服多了不少不规律的褶皱。他闷哼一声，四肢发麻，因为办公桌下空间太小，以至于他不好抬头，他一边要忍受住浑身发麻的感觉还要卖力去讨好这位上司。偶尔有人进来的时候，说不定这位会做出一些激烈的动作试图让他发出声音，比如刺激着他两个球的跳蛋，仿佛是定时炸弹般时刻显现出它们的存在。就像现在。

 

“布拉金斯基先生，好久不见？”

 

熟悉的声音让办公桌底下的男人一个哆嗦。而他的上司——伊万·布拉金斯基虽是平淡地一声问候，但是却隐匿不住一种得意的恶劣，至少亚瑟是听得出来的。他法律名义上的丈夫，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，此刻就站在这个办公室。

 

“琼斯先生坐到那边就好。这次合作，希望我们双方都能愉快一些。”尤其是说愉快两字的时候，那颗跳蛋的频率竟一下子直线飙升，让他经不住闷哼一声。他额头上的汗和禁不住颤着的腿根让他极度紧张起来，他不能被阿尔弗雷德发现。

 

“诶，刚才好像听到什么声音？”蓝眼睛的男人似乎察觉到了什么，抬起头来。

 

“可能是我养的猫吧。”伊万微微一笑，“不继续谈吗？”

 

亚瑟开始拒绝主动去讨好伊万。他的注意力现在全部集中在那颗高频率抖动的跳蛋上，然而伊万狠狠拽住了他的头发使他动弹不得，他以一种奇异地姿势趴着，伊万的阴茎就近在咫尺，带着一股浓烈的味道。

 

“你想让他知道这件事吗？”伊万低声警告着。

 

亚瑟认命地重新含在嘴中，伊万这次似乎动静搞得更大了，不过阿尔弗雷德在念合同的事，并没有注意到，他本来想慢慢地舔舐，不料他的上司却握住他的后脑勺拼命地让阴茎在他嘴中穿插着。

 

“我想我们已经达成了协议，琼斯先生。”最后抵着亚瑟的喉咙他射出来，“这次的合作真的是非常愉快。”

 

“既然是对双方都有益的事情我当然会接受的。不过和你们公司合作，这真是想不到。”阿尔弗雷德推了一下眼镜，露出一丝商人有的狡黠笑容，虽然他对于伊万·布拉金斯基有些起疑，不过事情进展到现在让他还是比较满意，他决定先着手于合作的项目，了解自己商业的敌人，还有的是时间。

 

“虽然很想亲自送您，不过我手头上还有点事。就要麻烦我的秘书今天送您了，”伊万微笑道，一边的秘书连忙会意地打开门，“不介意吧？”

 

“没有问题。期待下次见面。”

 

门关了，亚瑟终于忍不住咳了几声，刚为了不发出声音，他硬生生吞下了伊万的精液。现在反胃感令人头昏脑胀，伊万终于把他从那片狭小的空间放了出来。

 

亚瑟基本是狼狈不堪地擦了擦嘴边，顺便迅速地整理好了自己的衣服。即便他想问伊万·布拉金斯基这到底是怎么回事，话到喉中他又说不出了，只能把一股脑的无名火压在心中，准备离开去厕所把跳蛋取下来。

 

“你去哪？”

 

“今天已经服务完了吧，你还想干什么？”他试图甩手走人，对方却强硬地把他拉过来。本来腿就站不住，他轻易地被推到桌边，腰抵在那里，搁得疼。本来刚才差点被发现就让他有些火恼，今天他没像以往那么温顺，“放开！”

 

伊万什么都没说，一把扯下他的裤子直接就把亚瑟整个人抱起来按在桌子上，对方光洁的大腿暴露在空中，伊万没有耐心去脱下亚瑟黑色的长筒袜，或者他觉得这样反而更适合做爱时穿。他站在中间将它们分得更开。亚瑟的力气比不上伊万，他疯狂乱踢的腿只是片刻间就被他的上司制住。

 

“麻烦你稍微安分一点。”伊万拿开跳蛋，食指和中指就那样划过亚瑟的肌肤直接探进他湿软的后穴中，对方强烈颤动起来，嘴里狠命地咒骂，“你这个……疯子……！现在还在上班时间！”

 

伊万只是勾了一下手指，对方就仰起脖子更加夹紧了腿。亚瑟闭嘴忍耐着伊万的手指由两根切换到三根，他的肚子像是搅出酸了一样难受。他迷迷糊糊望向门的位置，突然想起什么一样抓住身上人的领带，“你他妈锁门了吗？？啊……”

 

对方没有回答，长驱直入，让亚瑟只剩下喘息的机会。他们交合的地方发出清脆的响声，让英国男人一瞬间感到天旋地转，无论是墙壁上的挂画还是面前伊万·布拉金斯基的脸，都像是混沌的色彩搅在一起般变得恍惚。

 

在过去无数次的做爱中伊万清楚地知道他的敏感点在哪里，于是亚瑟就像任人宰割的羔羊般，顺从地发出伊万想让他发出的声音，做伊万想让他做的动作，在最他们做爱更激烈的时候，他扔在一边裤子里的手机响起了铃，本来铃声等结束就好，没想到伊万捡起来掏出了手机，屏幕显示来电者就是刚才在这里的阿尔弗雷德。

 

伊万把亚瑟翻了个身，让他趴着，自己则继续进攻。亚瑟没想到伊万就拿着那部手机直接塞进了自己握紧拳头放置在桌上的手，还友好地帮他按了接听。

 

“喂……呃……阿尔，有什么事吗？”他深呼吸一口气，忍着身后抽插的“攻击”，用平静的语调问道。

 

“喂？亚瑟？没什么，我就是想你了。”

 

“你是……笨蛋……吗？我还在工作！”他咬紧牙，生怕自己忍不住，快速地说完后半句，希望阿尔弗雷德能时务一点赶紧结束这一场“拷问”。

 

“别生气，亲爱的。今晚要去吃你最爱的那家餐厅吗？我已经预约了。还有……你的声音听起来怪怪的，你哭鼻子了吗？”

 

“才没有！啊……我知道了，晚上见。”

 

“你下班后我来接你。”电话那边阿尔弗雷德捧着一手玫瑰花，似乎已经对这场晚餐迫不及待了，“晚上见，亲爱的。”

 

亚瑟飞速地按了红键，通话结束了，可这只是暂时的放松，伊万更快更深抽插着，此外还在他脖颈后上狠命吸吮了一口。

 

“真是恩爱呢？阿尔弗雷德没想到自己的爱人此刻正在和别人做这种事吧。”伊万俯下身轻轻咬着亚瑟的耳朵，明明只是用牙齿摩搓他的耳垂而已，亚瑟察觉到伊万可能是生气得不得了。他咽了口口水，什么都没敢说。

 

“你今天不用工作了，就好好待在我的办公室里直到结束吧。”

 

“不……不要……！”亚瑟手乱抓着，可惜无济于事。

 

伊万的身体和他紧紧贴在一起，散发着不容拒绝的气场。他狠狠射在亚瑟的后穴里面，“我也很期待你们今天的约会是什么样呢。”

 

TBC


End file.
